Скитающийся остров
| major = Храм Пяти Рассветов | affiliation = Независимый, Орден Павшего Храма | loc = Великое море }} Жители движущегося острова - потомки редкой расы пандарены: исследователи, которые оставили их покрытую туманом родину в поисках знания и приключения. Скитающийся остров - стартовая зона расы пандаренов в дополнения Mists of Pandaria. Крупный остров находится на спине у гигантской черепахи, известной пандаренам как Шэнь-Цзынь Су, и населяемый любопытными пандаренами и/или их потомками, которые покинули родину Пандария спустя века после Великого Раскола, чтобы обнаружить другие земли и расы Азерота; с тех пор остров дрейфовал в океане. После разрушения Пика Безмятежности в Пандарии монахи Ордена Павшего Храма переместились на Скитающийся остров. Описания с сайта thumb|Скитающийся остров ;Из описания зоны :Скитающийся остров откололся от Пандарии много сотен лет назад и теперь рассекает воды океанов Азерота. Но вдруг погода резко меняется, и он устремляется к Водовороту. Древние в Храме Пяти Рассветов обращаются за помощью к четырем духам стихий в надежде, что те помогут им понять, что стоит за столь странной переменой. Героям нужно узнать, что послужило причиной этой внезапной болезни острова, пока он не погрузился в пучину! ;Из статьи зоны :Лю Лан умер, но его последователи по-прежнему покидают берега Пандарии, чтобы увидеть мир. Черепаха значительно выросла и достигла размеров небольшого города. Именно здесь, на Скитающемся острове, учатся и тренируются юные пандарены, осваивая боевые искусства и сражаясь друг с другом в учебных поединках. '' :Жизнь на Скитающемся острове оставалась мирной и полной просвещения до того самого дня, когда остров приблизился к Водовороту. Земля содрогается, поля увядают, а Шэнь-Цзынь Су, кажется, виляет по океану из стороны в сторону, и это странное ее передвижение может оказаться смертельной спиралью.'' :Именно вам, одному из самых многообещающих странников-пандаренов, предстоит выяснить, что же именно угрожает Скитающемуся острову. Однако справиться с этой угрозой можно несколькими способами — и обитатели острова разбились на два лагеря в зависимости от того подхода, который им кажется более уместным. Нужно ли действовать немедля, пусть и опрометчиво, чтобы успеть спасти свой дом раньше, чем все будет потеряно? Нужно ли взвесить все варианты и найти самый безопасный (пусть и медленный) способ исцелить землю и справиться с опасностями? :От вашего решения будет зависеть будущее… и тот путь, которым пойдут пандарены в изменившемся мире. ;Информация со страницы Пандаренов: :Среди пандаренов нашлось несколько смельчаков, которые решили найти выход из тумана. Несколько поколений назад пандарены-исследователи начали собираться на спине гигантской морской черепахи Шэнь-Цзынь Су, которая бороздила водные просторы Азерота. Такова была единственная связь пандаренов с миром. Но вскоре исследователи потеряли связь с утопающей в тумане родиной. :Если вы решите играть за пандарена, то начнете свой путь на спине Шэнь-Цзынь Су. В один прекрасный день огромная черепаха окажется в опасности, и весь блуждающий «остров», который стал для пандаренов как дом, готов будет вот-вот уйти под воду. Придется тренироваться в ускоренном режиме и действовать решительно! :Уже на спине черепахи вам встретятся представители и Орды, и Альянса. И тут вам нужно будет принять важнейшее в своей жизни решение: под флаги какой стороны встать, чтобы спасти мир? Ибо Азерот истерзан вселенским катаклизмом и уже стоит на грани новой войны. История Происхождение Потомки последователей Лю Лана, которых Шэнь-Цзынь Су назвал бы «внуками» Лю Лана, все еще путешествуют на панцире великой черепахи, чтобы увидеть мир. Со времени Лю Лана черепаха продолжала расти до действительно огромных размеров, поддерживая несколько деревень, лес и небольшие горные хребты.Поселенцы с тех пор называют панцирь морской черепахи "Скитающийся остров". С тех пор, как Угоу - дух земли, уснул, почва на территории крестьянского двора Дай-Ло начала высыхать, становилось всё труднее получать новые семена для прорастания. Некоторые смелые пандаренские исследователи, такие как Чэнь и Ли Ли, покинули остров, чтобы исследовать великий мир. Mists of Pandaria Shen-zin Su was originally swimming as usual in the seas, when the Alliance Skyseeker gunship crashed into his flank because of the thick mist. This injured the giant turtle and caused him to no longer swim straight, and Shen-zin Su started being dragged toward the Maelstrom. The various inhabitants of the Isle felt the change, and populations who usually kept to themselves such as the local Amberleaf sprites and Fe-Feng tribe of hozen understood something bad was coming, so they started giving trouble to the local pandaren, notably by stealing their supplies. Sensing that something was abnormal, Master Shang Xi gave his disciples the task to find and unite the four ancient elemental spirits, which would help the pandaren talk to Shen-zin Su, a feat not done in centuries. Понимая, что источником боли Шэнь-Цзынь Су был «Небесный искатель», ученики Мастера Шан Си направились в запретный Лес Пэй-У. There, the party helped triage members of the Horde and Alliance, as well as fend off the horrors from the depths of the Deepscale saurok. With the immediate threat taken care of, Ji Firepaw decided to blow up what was was left of the Skyseeker. Shockingly, this plan actually worked, to a point. Legion Монахи Ордена Павшего Храма обосновались на Скитающемся острове, вокруг Храма Пяти Рассветов. География Карты и подзоны .]] Прилегающие регионы Когда персонажи покидают Скитающийся остров, они не имеют права на обратный путь. Персонажи других рас не могут попасть на остров, как и в случае с Затерянными Островами и Кезаном являются стартовой локацией исключительно для гоблинов. Монахи всех рас позже использовали Скитающийся остров в качестве своего классового оплота для Ордена Павшего Храма. Эта версия острова существует в отдельной фазе, не вмешивающейся на стартовый опыт пандаренов. В частности, Место падения "Небесного искателя" отсутствует в новой версии карты. Известные персонажи * * * Задания Основная сюжетная линия Скитающегося острова - для пандаренов уровня 1-10. Как только игроки достигают конца сюжетной линии, они будут вынуждены принять единовременное решение, к какой фракции они хотят присоединиться: Альянс или Орда. Обитатели Ресурсы Галерея ;Игровые скриншоты WanderingIsleEdge.jpg WanderingIslePromo.jpg WanderingIslePromo1.jpg WanderingIslePromo2.jpg WanderingIslePromo3.jpg WanderingIslePromo4.jpg WanderingIslePromo5.jpg WanderingIslePromo6.jpg Wandering-1.jpg Wandering-3.jpg Wandering-4.jpg Wandering-6.jpg Wandering-7.jpg Wandering-8.jpg Wandering-9.jpg Wandering-10.jpg Wandering-12.jpg WanderingIsleConcept.jpg|Концепт-арт Видео Скитающийся остров Mists of Pandaria Внешние ссылки en:Wandering Isle Категория:Пандария Категория:Местности Mists of Pandaria Категория:Местности Категория:Mists of Pandaria Категория:Скитающийся остров